deadliestbeastsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wendigo
A Wendigo (also known as windigo, weendigo, windago, windiga, witiko, wihtikow, and numerous other variants including manaha)1 is a demonic half-beast creature appearing in the legends of the Algonquian peoples along the Atlantic Coast and Great Lakes Region of both the United States and Canada. The creature or spirit could either possess characteristics of a human or a monster that had physically transformed from a person. It is particularly associated with cannibalism. The Algonquian believed those who indulged in eating human flesh were at particular risk;2 the legend appears to have reinforced the taboo of the practice of cannibalism. It is often described in Algonquian mythology as a balance of nature. The legend lends its name to the disputed modern medical term Wendigo psychosis. This is supposed to be a culture-bound disorder that features symptoms such as an intense craving for human flesh and a fear the sufferer is a cannibal. This condition was alleged to have occurred among Algonquian native cultures,3 but remains disputed. Description The Wendigo (sometimes known as the Windigo) is an evil spirit of Native American folklore, known for its connection with the worst sin of all: cannibalism. According to myth, humans giving in to cannibalism, even for their own survival, call the curse of the Wendigo upon themselves. They undergo a transformation into a man-like beast, their minds seeking only one thing: more human flesh to consume. Belief in the Wendigo is so strong among some tribes that it has become a very real mental illness among some people, known as Wendigo psychosis. Those with Wendigo psychosis live with the constant fear that they will become a monster if they imbibe in human flesh, and that they will constantly pursue more and more. One true-life Wendigo was Swift Runner, a Plains Cree who lived in Alberta. In 1878, he was arrested, tried, and put to death after he killed and ate his wife and five children during a harsh snowstorm. (info from the Deadliest Fiction wiki) Battle In a Medieval era Japanese town, an Oni mercilessly smashes it with his kanabo. Suddenly, from one of the homes, it hears screams and chewing noises echoing out. It walks over, and sees a wendigo, blood dripping from it's claws and mouth, step out. The oni roars at it, with the wendigo responding with a ear-splitting scream. The oni charges, swinging his club. He destorys the house, but the wendigo dodges. The wendigo jumps through the air and lands on the oni's back. The wendigo scraches and claws the back of the orge like it's a scraching post. The oni swings his club backwards, to try and squash his attacker, but the wendigo jumps off his back, so the oni only knocks himself down and out. The wendigo, thinking that the oni is dead, flips him over and starts to chew on his right arm. The pain of this wakes the oni back up, who uses his tusks bite down on the wendigo. It let's out anouther scream, causing the oni to back off and cover his ears. The wendigo stumbles over, revealing the large gash that the oni left. The oni, his arm know starting to bleed, charges with his horns, stabbing through the wendigo. The oni pulls his horns out, and the wendigo lets out a weak scream before falling over. The oni grabs his kanabo, and uses it to smash the wendigo into a red stain in the ground. He then drops his weapon and roars in triumph. Winner: Oni Category:Urban Legends Category:Unknown Creatures Category:Vertebrates Category:Carnivores Category:North American Animals Category:Humanoid Creatures